Hell's Stage
by Harima Nara
Summary: Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo una persona comun y corriente que por falta de presupueto entrara a la vida sobrenatural con tal de cumplir mi sueño de tener una banda y administrar su propio local, solo espero que no me desvie de mi meta original. Si el autor no se le van la cabras al monte habran pocas pareja...espero


Overture / Deal With The Devil

¿Qué es la música?

Según Jimmy Hendrix: "La música es algo espiritual. Puedes hipnotizar a la gente con la música y cuando los tengas en su punto más débil, puedes predicar a sus subconscientes lo que deseas decirles"

Otras personas dirían que es solo sonidos con armonía representando una emoción; otros dicen que es la expresión en la cual el alma se expresa y libera, viajando a lugares inimaginables, aunque para un joven ese cuestionamiento lo labrará a través de sus años venideros.

Dicho joven de cabellera castaña algo larga y mal arreglada, 1.70m de estatura, tez clara tirándole a morena, ojos color miel y mirada soñadora, pesar de su edad vivía con sus padres los cuales debido a su ya avanzada edad, 2 años atrás fallecieron dejándolo a cargo de un modesto bar, pero su inexperiencia en el ámbito de gestión de negocios dio a consecuencia que cerrará, ahora con sus 20 años cumplidos es hora de tomar nuevamente de su negocio el cual traerá eventos que no creyó que le pasaría a una persona normal como él, esta es su historia.

* * *

Una noche como cualquier otra nuestro... Ummm... Personaje - hey se supone que soy el héroe de esta historia- si pero aun no llegamos a ello así que tranquilízate ; como decía nuestro "héroe" estaba navegando por Internet buscando personal, proveedores y uno que otro patrocinio para re-inaugurar su bar herencia de sus padres, estaba tan enfrascado lo que buscaba que no se dio cuenta de la hora, 3am para ser más exactos, el cansancio se hacía presente ya que en la tarde se la había pasado jugando en su PC y viendo cosas mundanas cuando de pronto una notificación en sus mensajes de Facebook de una persona que no conocía que le extraño ya que no aceptaba mensajes de destinatarios que no conocía por lo que el mensaje decía "se que estas buscando elementos y alguien que te de la mano para que tu negocio reabra, si estás interesado contesta con un sí y te mandare la ubicación y hora para hablar del tema" curioso por el extraño texto ya que había pocas personas que le había comentado acerca de su situación, pensándolo detenidamente o eso aparentaba ya que estaba en un estado de somnolencia mando el mensaje con la afirmación, no tardo más de 1 minuto la respuesta con la fecha, hora y ubicación, con lo que no contaba el castaño, fue que se quedó dormido sobre el teclado sin ver el mensaje.

Ciudad Kuoh por la mañana

Nuestro querido holgazán recién despertaba de su estado de letargo cuando vio el mensaje a lo que alarmado se metió a bañar ya que dicho mensaje decía que la cita seria en 2 horas en una cafetería en los barrios que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, a lo cual el castaño una vez bañado y cambiado preparó rápido un desayuno y salió hecha la chin... Rápido.

Curiosamente ese día no hubo tráfico cosa que sorprendió al joven porque si algo era conocido para él era que no importaba el día de la semana siempre estaba congestionado, dejó pasar aquella inusual situación y no tardo mucho en llegar a su destino porque prosiguió a entrar al lugar citado.

Una vez adentro notó que había pocas personas en mesas para alojar a lo mucho a 4 personas, buscando por el sitio encontró a una persona sola a lo que supuso que era el contacto con el que debía hablar, se acercó la mesa notando que era una mujer a lo más 25 años cabello largo negro, ojos negros y un rostro de apariencia dulce, vestida de traje semi formal negro y una blusa escotada realzando un poco su anatomía, el castaño estaba tan centrado en verla que no se percato el momento en que esta le estaba hablando hasta que

-Disculpa me está incomodando el cómo me miras - dijo la pelinegra

-L-lo siento e-es que te ves muy bien y-y l-lo siento si te incomode, además de que estoy buscando a una persona que me cito en este lugar y por lo que vi posiblemente eras tú- dijo el castaño con un poco de vergüenza debido a su actitud

-N-no te preocupes es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren y digan de esa manera, es un poco vergonzoso - diciendo lo último en un susurro casi inaudible que apenas el joven escucho y paso por alto -Por cierto yo fui quien te envió el mensaje, me llamo Akiyama Mio un gusto en conocerte por favor siéntate, Hyodo Issei- esto dejo al ojimiel lo dejo desconcertado

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? - preguntó con cierto interés y tomando asiento frente a ella

-Jejeje porque te conozco de hace tiempo Ii-kun- deshaciendo un poco el formalismo y dejando al castaño un poco más extrañado por la situación, ya que solo había pocas personas que le decían así.

-¿Ii-kun? Solo mis amigos de la infancia me decían así...-viendo a la pelinegra con más detenimiento y realizando cálculos de tiempo y cosas que uno no hace normalmente, encajo algunas cosas y de pronto - ¿¡eeehhhh!? Aki-kun!? - señalando a su acompañante y parándose de la sorpresa cosa que notaron los demás comensales pero ignoraron después - no puede ser mira en que hermosa mujer te convertiste... Me siento engañado -tomando otra vez asiento y diciendo lo último con un cuadro de depresión estilo anime agacho la cabeza sacando una gota de vergüenza ajena a Mio

-¿Por qué lo dices Ii-kun? Si lo sé en ese entonces nos comportábamos un tanto menos femeninas jejeje- rascando un poco la mejilla por lo mencionado anteriormente.

\- Un momento, acabas de decir "nos" no me digas que Shidou-kun y Kazami-kun también son mujeres - poniendo una cara un poco extraña porque esa revelación no se la esperaba.

-No no Ii-kun solo Shidou-chan y yo somos chicas no te alarmes - dicho esto el castaño se relajo y proseguido a escuchar - si no lo mencionamos es porque no nos tratarían de la misma manera por eso lo mantuvimos en secreto. - guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua de manera tierna

-en eso tienes un poco de razón-ya salido de la estupefacción y dejando dudas existenciales a parte, continuó - y dime donde has estado todo este tiempo ya que te fuiste y ni mensajes ni cartas nada, solo sabía de Kazami-kun hasta hace unos años y de Shidou solo supe que por cuestiones del trabajo de sus padres tuvieron que ir a Europa - cuestiono con un grado de tristeza Issei.

-lo siento Ii-kun, no fue mi culpa el no mandarte algo es solo que...hay ciertas cosas que aun no es tiempo de contarte - "¿que podrá ser?" pensó el castaño - pero bueno el destino está de nuestro lado y nos hizo encontrarnos de nuevo- hablando con energía, cosa que le pareció divertido viniendo de su amiga- ¿aún recuerdas ese sueño que alguna vez nos platicaste de formar una banda? - el castaño solo dio media sonrisa y contestó

-Si recuerdo, vaya que si soñaba a lo tonto, tanto que un tiempo tome clases de batería pero por lo que paso con mis padres lo deje y ahora que tengo que hacerme cargo del local menos tendré tiempo - con una mirada hacia el exterior recordó parte de su infancia cuando jugaban con la batería de cocina de sus mama y como salían despavoridos debido a la amenaza de la chancla, soltando una pequeña risa que contagio a Mio

-veo que también te acordaste de la chancla Jajajaja pobre Kazami-kun una vez si lo alcanzo, espero no tenga secuelas psicológicas- riendo por lo último ambos recordaban ese hecho- pobre me apiade de sus alma en ese entonces, pero sabes yo también continúe con ese sueño y en prepa en el club que estuve formamos una pequeña banda que se disolvió al graduarnos, por si aún quieres continuar con ese sueño te puedo ayudar, aunque sabes que quise la guitarra me decante por el bajo tiene sonidos más profundos - con unas estrellas en los ojos y una sonrisa que le pareció tierna, le hizo cuestionar si seguir su sueño o no ya que si bien el bar le podría dejar algo, la banda le podría traer más prestigio al lugar.

-yo...Lo pensaré, primero quiero reabrir el bar que dejaron mis padres y no tengo la más mínima idea de que hacer - denotando en su cara tanto ignorancia como preocupación cosa que noto Mio

-precisamente por eso estoy aquí, mi jefa es alguien influyente tanto en mercado laboral como en el sobrenatural... - hablo demás lo sabía ya que su amigo la vio con cierto interés

-¿A qué te refieres con sobrenatural? - levantando la ceja con cierto escepticismo y esperando una respuesta

-b-bueno es que... Ya sabes leer las cartas, adivinación cosas por el estilo "que se lo crea, que se lo crea" - con nerviosismo pensó lo último esperando la respuesta de su acompañante lo miró.

-aaaah! Esas cosas, y yo que creí que te referías a eso de ángeles demonios y cosas así, por poco y pensaba que me dirían que fuera parte de un clásico o algo así, pero si es lo primero no hay problema - suavizando la tensión que le generó el escuchar que casi descubre que realmente era cierto. De pronto se oye la vibración de un celular correspondiendo a la pelinegra

-disculpa un momento - recibiendo un asentamiento de aprobación - ¿bueno?... Si... Si... Salgo para allá... Está bien... Bye- finalizando la llamada - lo siento Ii-kun me llamo mi jefa y me comentó que me se asigno una tarea - sacando de entre el portafolio un folder que le entrego al castaño y una tarjeta de presentación - llámame si estas interesado en lo que platicamos- procediendo a levantarse y cortando distancia con el castaño, cosa que le extraño-*chu*- plantándole un ligero beso en la mejilla dejándole estupefacto, de la misma manera ella se sonrojo un poco y prosiguió a despedirse- nos vemos luego Ii-kun- dicho lo ultimo salido del local dejando al pobre castaño embobado, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar

\- ¿que acaba de pasar?, pero una cosa más importante... ¡ME DEJO LA CUENTA!- te lo dije no te fíes de ellas te emboban mucho **-** resignado pago la cuenta y prosigo a retirase a su casa para ver de que traban aquellos documentos.

* * *

Tarde en la habitación de Issei

-¿Qué serán estos documentos? - dijo el joven tomando asiento en el sofá ya que al irlos leyendo le indicaban tanto pros como contras, lo que le llamó la atención fue que uno de ellos venía con letras que en su vida había visto, por lo que rogando a su dios (Google) encontrará algo para entenderlo, lastimosamente después de 2 horas no encontró nada por lo que opto a ponerse a jugar ya que era lo único que le quitaba la ansiedad en esos momentos.

Pasadas varias horas enfrascado en sus juegos y series hizo una pequeña recapitulación

-"Esto de tener un negocio propio es agotador, más si no tengo mucho capital para invertir...también está la propuesta que me dio Mio pero hay cosas que no me cuadran, además ¿quién será su jefa?, ¿Por qué exclusivamente mi negocio? Hay otros lugares mucho mejores que el mío... Esto sí es raro "- y así paso varios minutos hasta que…

-¡Ya me desespere!, es inútil que a una persona como yo que no tiene la manera de poder solventar todo esto- con tono fastidiado el castaño decide apagar su computadora antes de dar en el botón de cerrar divisa un pop up que decía _"¿qué estás dispuesto a dar en tu vida a cambio de cumplir tu sueño? -_ cosa que se le hizo extraño y contestando al aire – pues… si no es ponerla en un hilo de entre la vida y la muerte yo creo que cualquier cosa, además si no la aprovecho lo poco que dura la vida caso tiene- y como si el pop up le hubiera escuchado le contestó -" _de acuerdo, mañana en la mañana recibirás un paquete con las instrucciones para cumplir tus propósitos además de conocer a quien te ayudará a lograrlo, sin más por el momento tenga una buena noche" -_ cosa que le pareció raro sin embargo no le dio importancia, a lo que la única pregunta que hizo mentalmente fue - "¿cómo sabrán donde vivo?" - y dicho esto se fue a dormir con muchas preguntas en mente pero que las dejaría pasar para el día siguiente.

Varias horas después

El sonido del timbre era incesante por lo que solo poniéndose una bata y sandalias bajo a abrir la puerta lo que vio a continuación no se lo esperaba

-Ii-kun ohayo! – efectivamente era Mio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ya era hora que te levantarás, no puedo creer que en todos estos años ese mal hábito aún no se te quite – regañando al pobre joven que aún no acababa de despertar, por resignación o algo por el estilo le dio pase hacia su casa

-y bueno ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-pues estaba aburrida y quería recordar cómo era el vecindario, aunque veo que no a cambiando mucho

-lo sé es un poco monótono hasta cierto punto, por cierto ¿quieres algo de desayunar?

-… ¿sabes cocinar? – Mio hizo esa pregunta con un tono entre sorpresa y malicia porque si bien sabía es que el castaño en su infancia quemaba el agua al tratar de cocinar algo

-¡oye! Para tu información me defiendo bastante bien además, - diciendo esto inflando su pecho con orgullo – además 2 años de vivir solo no siempre iba a ser de comer comida instantánea

-ya ya, tampoco es para que te ofendas, te ayudare a preparar algo-dicho esto ambos fueron caminando a través de la casa ya que la cocina se encontraba del otro lado, algo que noto la morena fue que a pesar de vivir solo y ser hombre tenía bastante orden en sus labores domésticas, si, había una que otra cosa con polvo pero se le hacía aceptable

Ya llegados a la cocina dispusieron de cortar un poco de fruta, preparar algunos huevos revueltos con jamón, café y pan tostado algo simple pero nutritivo, se sentaron a comer y platicar trivialidades de su años en que no se habían visto, terminado de comer recogieron fregaron los trastes lo común hasta que… *ding dong * sonó la puerta a lo que el castaño se le hizo raro ya que no esperaba a alguien a estas horas -permite un momento iré a abrir- además de su acompañante, pero recordó lo de la noche anterior y supuso que sería el paquete que se suponía que le entregarían hoy, por lo que optó ir a abrir y ver de qué se trataba

Al abrir enfrente de él había una persona de edad media alto, calvo y una singular barba de chivo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado en los muslos, playera gris con un chaleco de piel color negro y unas botas tipo militar hasta media pantorrilla y una vista de cansancio/flojera difícil de distinguir que al verlo lo reconoció automáticamente

-¡Falco-sensei! No esperaba a que usted viniera hoy y sobre todo después de que deje la academia de música- con sorpresa al ver a su profesor de música y quien le apoyo cuando fallecieron sus padres

-¡Yoh Hyodou!, cuánto tiempo sin verte – tratando de mostrar un poco de entusiasmo pero la verdad se veía hasta raro cosa que el castaño le pareció gracioso- viene aquí porque anoche recibí una petición mas no creía que fueras a ser tu quien lo pidiera, ¿podemos pasar?- señalando hacia el interior de la casa cosas que rápidamente que su ex alumno accedió

-claro pase tome asiento donde guste ¿quiere algo de tomar o comer?-

-¿tienes algo para la cruda? Es que no me la aguanto, además me duele la cabeza- tomándose la cabeza y recostándose en el sofá grande, a lo que el joven solo negó con la cabeza y fue a la cocina a preparar algo

-¿Quién es tu invitado?- le pregunto Mio al notar que venía con pesadez – ¿por qué te ves así?

-es mi sensei de música y quien me apoyo cuando fallecieron mi padres, me extraña que sepa que me mandaron una resolución como la que tú me ofreces y que sea la persona que venga sea él lo hace un poco sospechoso, a parte viene crudo y esa manía no se le quita *suspiro* ¿qué hare con él?- negando nuevamente preparo algo picoso para comer y un vaso con agua con un poco de bicarbonato pues no sabía que había bebido para poder preparar algo mas especifico

-¡oooh! Quisiera conocerlo por cierto ¿cómo se llama?

-se llama Falco Amadeus, créeme que si fuera por su pereza extrema y su obsesión por la bebida sería mejor profesor, pero en fin vamos te lo presentaré – tomando una charola donde llevaba la comida y la bebida carbonatada y tomando camino hacia la sala

-¡wow! Amadeus, como Mozart, ¿será pariente o algo así? – pregunto Mio con algo de escepticismo

-no creo me dijo que era un apellido bastante común en Europa pero buen fin – llegando a donde estaba su profesor de música le empieza a hablar- ¡hey, sensei ya levántese! Ya le traje lo que necesita – con un tono neutro, haciendo que se incorporará y quedar sentado sobre el sofá con una flojera que era contagiosa para aquellos que lo vieran

-gracias Hyodou, por cierto hoy te haré la prueba que hablamos el otro día para determinar si estas apto para graduarte de la academia de música- noticia que alegro al muchacho – pero antes… - tomando un poco de agua. Para aclarase la garganta -¿podrías ir a cambiarte de ropa?, me da más sueño del que traigo verte así- al escuchar esto último se dio cuenta de sí mismo y noto que aún seguía en bata avergonzándose de inmediato

-¿¡Mio porque no me dijiste algo!? – reclamándole a su amiga por el hecho de seguir en bata

-No es mi culpa tu falta de sentido común, además recuerda que en nuestra infancia tomábamos baños juntos así que no le veo el problema – diciendo esto con un tono un poco serio pero a la vez avergonzada

-¡ohhh! Hyodou no sabía que tenias novia y que estaba presente- un poco más repuesto el profesor dijo eso un una ligera sonrisa y sorna en sus palabras

-¡no es mi novia/no es mi novio! … aun- dijeron al unísono el castaño y la. Morena aunque esta última lo dijo en voz baja apenada, cosa que le. Causó gracia al profesor

-en fin me voy a cambiar – dicho esto él. Joven procedió a subir a su habitación para cambiarse

-disculpe a este idiota pero le hace falta que le aprieten los. Tornillos del sentido común, oooh discúlpeme por no presentarme antes mi nombre es Akiyama Mio-haciendo una ligera reverencia a modo de presentación y disculpa

-descuida no hay problema de igual modo tampoco me he presentado, me llamo Falco Amadeus, llámame Falco por favor no me gusta mucho que se me dirijan con tanta formalidad

-Está bien Falco-san, entonces usted… es realmente un Maou ¿cierto? – sacando un poco de lugar a su interlocutor ya no creía posible que se diera cuenta aunque el también había notado algo en la chica

-veo que te diste cuenta… maga de la Asociación de la Torre de Reloj, efectivamente soy el Maou Falbium Asmodeus pero quisiera que lo mantengas en silencio para Hyodou ya que próximamente yo se lo diré personalmente – todo lo dicho con un tono un poco serio que no paso desapercibido por la ahora descubierta maga- ahora yo preguntaré que es lo que necesita la Torre de Reloj de Hyodou ya que hasta ahora ha mostrado solo un ligero indicio de magia, no creo que sea lo suficiente para que te hayan enviado – mirando a la chica que se puso un poco nerviosa

-de hecho si me percate de ello la vez que nos vimos pero como dice no es suficiente como para que se le tome en cuenta, por otro lado el lugar donde se encuentra su bar es un punto importante ya que por alguna extraña razón una línea ley converge en ese sitio y la Asociación está interesada en estudiarla, además para desgracia la locación de la siguiente Guerra por el Santo Grial será esta ciudad porque no quiero que el salgo lastimado ya que aquí crecimos y sé que él no se mido tras todos estos años- con un tono de preocupación dijo lo último ya que sabía por los textos que leyó era una guerra a muerte – además vine porque queremos cumplir un sueño que teníamos en la infancia – hablando con un ligero sonrojo

-el de formar una banda ¿cierto?, me lo comento casi al inicio, así que pronto será la Guerra por el Grial… vaya que nos esperan dificultades, mi hermano también me ha dicho que ciertas facciones de magos se están uniendo a una organización llamada Kaos Brigade, ¿sabes lago al respecto?, ya que también en el inframundo hay inconformes con el sistema actual razón por la cual decidí tomar un tiempo en el mundo humano y enseñar lo poco que se de música y mira que encontrarme con Hyodou fue una sorpresa, es muy hábil, pero me estoy desviando del tema – sin dejar la seriedad en su palabras continuo- ahora la facciones están en conflicto y si dicha organización empieza a hacer sus movidas no estamos preparados para hacerles frente y necesitaremos efectivos y dado que Hyodou empieza a presentar esos ligeros rasgos de energía mágica quiero hacerle una oferta, pero veo que tu también la tienes ¿verdad? –

Asintiendo con cabeza – así es, la idea original era solo tener control sobre el bar que está bajo su propiedad pero algo me dice que no estaría mal proporcionarle herramientas para que se pueda defender, en cambio ¿que sería la propuesta que le pondrías encima? – levantando la ceja en forma de interrogación a lo que el calvo solo dijo

-lo siento pero eso será después ya que viene bajando y es pronto para revelar mis cartas además intuyo que habrá muchos eventos desafortunados en un futuro cercano y los quiero evitar teniendo a alguien más de la facción de los demonios ayudando, como sabrás hay 2 aquí en esta ciudad - con una ligera sonrisa viendo a su alumno bajar, con unos jeans de mezclilla playera negra y tenis blancos

-ok será para otra ocasión entonces que retomemos esta plática- también viendo al castaño bajar de su habitación

-listo sensei ¿en donde será la prueba? Porque tengo que ir por mis instrumentos al bar ya que si le practicar allá-

-no hay problema entonces que vayamos a ese lugar verdad suponiendo que es demasiado temprano para que tengas clientes – a lo que solamente asintió y decidieron salir rumbo al bar

* * *

Bar familiar Hyodou

Al entrar al bar notaron que estaba desorganizado, mesas tiradas y algunos bancos rotos, y un sinfín de polvo además de contar que en la entrada había varios papeles de recibos y propagandas de otros lugares

-Disculpen el desorden pero ya no tenía presupuesto para nada y deje decaer este lugar, solo lo ocupo para practicar e imaginar cómo sería estar encima del escenario que a propósito es el único lugar que está más ordenando vengan les muestro – haciendo una seña para que lo siguieran pasaron por el lugar ya a pesar de la fachada el lugar tenía mucho espacio interior, siguieron avanzando hasta el sótano que es donde estaba un almacén lo suficientemente amplio para que ensayaran 5 personas, buscando entre los papeles que tenía en una mesa se los paso a sus acompañantes – esta es la canción con la que quiero pasar la prueba pero necesito que me ayuden ya que solo la batería no se oiría bien, ¿no les importa? – recibiendo una negativa el chico puso la canción para que escucharan el ritmo y no perderse, el profesor se veía un tanto entusiasmado ya que la canción se mostraba con un ritmo no tan fácil de sobrellevar además que la guitarra influía mucho, por otro lado Mio estaba un poco preocupada ya que si bien manejaba bien su instrumento este tipo de música salía un poco de lo que estaba acostumbrada a tocar pero aún así lo vio como un reto nuevo

-bien Hyodou es una canción bastante interesante ¿no es así Akiyama-San? – recibiendo una afirmación le contestó

-Es verdad, ¿crees aguantar la canción? Lo digo porque se escucha bastante movida y más por la parte que tocarás- con algo de preocupación por su amigo ya que si algo era cierto que vio en él desde chico que no se rendía fácilmente ante los retos que le imponían

-tranquilos se que podre, así que si gustan tomar los instrumentos que están por allá en lo que voy preparando lo demás- y así se puso acomodar las partituras correspondientes a cada instrumento en los atriles, pero lo que notaron sus compañeros de instrumento provisional es que coloco un micrófono a un lado de la batería, sentándose y ajustándolo de tal manera que pudiera usarlo

-¿Ise-kun que harás con ese micrófono? – llamando la atención de su amigo

-aaaah esto- señalando el micrófono – es que la canción que oyeron también la cantaré aunque eso sí me falta un poco más de coordinación en esta específicamente en otras no tengo tanto problema – con una mirada que si alguien fuera perceptible juraría que le salían llamas de los ojos –hey sensei, ¿recuerda a la profesora que llego poco antes de que saliera?

-ummm deja recordar, ¡oooh!, ¿aquella que tiene un cuerpo de infarto? Si la recuerdo ¿qué pasa con ella? –pregunto de manera curiosa

-pues es que con la canción me acorde de ella – rascándose la cabeza con algo de pena y recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Mio

-¿acaso te gustan mayores? ¡Eso es indecente!

-no para nada, pero eso sí, no puedo negar que tenía un cuerpo bastante sexy –sonriendo con una cara estúpida y un ligero babeado saliendo de la comisura de los labios y solo recibiendo un zape para que reaccionara –ok ok ya entendí, ush mujeres –susurrando lo último, le resto importancia y prosiguió a terminar los ajustes necesarios

Una vez afinados los instrumentos y en sus posiciones el castaño volteo a verlos y estos le dedicaron una ligera sonrisa que lo relajo por lo que solo hizo sonar las baquetas golpeándolo una con otra

-EMPECEMOS-

[Insert song – Hot for teacher ~Van Halen-]

Issei empezó con un solo de batería que al inicio le costó trabajo ya que requiera de una concentración enorme, momento después Falco empieza con un riff que deja a Mio boquiabierta ya no creía que tan solo escuchar un vez la canción le saliera tal cual, pero al ser un Maou lo dejo pasar, ya que en ese momento su instrumento también hacía entrada en la canción dando un esfuerzo por seguirles el paso

Pocos segundos escucha la batería pausar al tiempo que ella también se detiene y sólo la guitarra continúa

~Oh wow, man~

~Wait a second man~ _tomando un poco de aire_

~ Whaddaya think the teacher's gonna look like this year?

~Oh yeah ~ _retomando el ritmo de la batería con ímpetu_

~T-T-Teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see?

~Don't want to be no uptown fool

~Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well,

~Teacher needs to see me after school

~I think of all the education that I missed

~But then my homework was never quite like this

~Ow got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,

~I'm hot for teacher

~I got it bad, so bad,

~I'm hot for teacher~ _tomando aire nuevamente ya que realmente le estaba costando trabajo_

~Hey, I heard you missed us, we're back

~I brought my pencil~ _Viendo su baqueta como si fuera el lápiz y agitándolo levemente_

~Gimme something to write on, man~

~Uh uh, I heard about your lessons, but lessons are so cold

~I know about this school

~Little girl from Cherry Lane, how did you get so bold?

~How did you know that golden rule?

~I think of all the education that I missed

~But then my homework was never quite like this~ _dando un respiro rápido debido a la agitación_

~Ow got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,

~I'm hot for teacher

~I got it bad, so bad,

~I'm hot for teacher, whoa

[Solo de guitarra]

Al ver al profesor realizando el solo Mio casi pierde el ritmo debido a la impresión de escuchar tal cual esa parte de la canción

~Oh man, I think the clock is slow

~I don't feel tardy

~Class dismissed~ _asintiendo ya que siempre le gusto que las clases se perdieran ¿a quién no le gustaba?_

~Oh, yeah

~I've got it bad, got it bad, got it bad

~I'm hot for teacher

~Whoa~ dando _un grito extasiado_

~Oh, yes I'm hot

~Who

~Oh my God~

 _sabiendo que ya estaba a punto de terminar la canción, cantó esto último con alivio y al estilo del juego de rock band toco lo mas que pudo como si fuera a incrementar puntos de quien sabe donde finalizando con un redoble y platillos_

[Finish song]

Un poco sudoroso Issei y con la respiración agitada se recarga en su batería esperando alguna respuesta por parte de sus compañeros provisionales de tocada, siendo Mio la primera en decir

-Ise-kun no sabía que podías cantar de esa manera y qué decir de tu sensei es increíble que solo escuchando la canción se la haya memorizado – obviamente tuvo que mostrar sorpresa a pesar de saber de las capacidades de los demonios no creyó que llegarán a este extremo – yo casi me pierdo a pesar que era un acompañamiento ligero, ¿pues cuanto tiempo estuviste practicando la canción? Estuvo muy compleja y más la intro

-jejeje gracias, la estuve practicando casi 3 meses pero la voz un poco más ya que me cuesta más trabajo, sabes si se llega a concretar lo de la banda también quisiera cantar una que otra canción – hablando ya menos agitado, con un tono soñador puesto que sabía que en los tiempos actuales el rock y derivados estaban en decadencia debió a los ritmos sintéticos y la falta de creatividad musical, al ver a su amigo enfocado en su sueño, Mio apretó un poco su puño y contestó

-yo le entro-

Dejando al castaño un poco extrañado – ¿a qué te refieres con "le entro"?-

-como se oye, te ayudare a formar la banda, así que ya tienes bajo para empezar- dale una radiante sonrisa que fue difícil de negar aquella propuesta, por otro lado Falco solo veía la escena con una ligera sonrisa, pero a su vez sabía que algo había cambiado ya que el flujo de energía cambió, pero no se notaba hostil sino que armónico sin embargo lo dejo pasar para otra ocasión ya que tenía que dar su veredicto

-Hyodou-kun – dijo esto con tono serio sacando de cuadro al joven haciéndolo tensar – sabes que eso fue arriesgado ¿verdad? – a lo que solamente asintió y quedando cabizbajo - *suspiro* superaste mis expectativas por lo tanto… Felicidades tu prueba fue un éxito – con un tono más relajado viendo como a su alumno se le iluminaban los ojos- si bien la prueba fue satisfactoria aún sabes que queda otra para que los sinodales lo aprueben ¿cierto? –

\- Ohhh esa prueba… no la recordaba jejeje – rascándose la cabeza por lo olvidadizo que es haciendo que sus compañeros nieguen con la cabeza – ¿eso cuando sería?

-tienes un mes para prepararte y buscar los demás miembros, sabes que es una prueba difícil – alzando una ceja y una mueca de seriedad

-¿Qué tipo de prueba es Ise-kun?

\- es una prueba que consiste en tener una banda y tener tanto sincronía y armonía musical, lo malo del asunto es que me piden guitarra, teclados, bajo, batería y voces tanto masculino como femenino, pero al estar conmigo el bajo dejará de ser un problema ya que a veces es más difícil conseguirlo a comparación de un guitarrista por eso gracias Mio – tomándole las manos y dándole una sonrisa cálida que la hizo sonrojar

-d-de nada- de repente suena su celular y sale corriendo a contestar, pasados unos segundos regresa algo agitada- disculpen pero me tengo que retirar estaré al pendiente acerca de la prueba, a propósito - sacando de su bolsa un pequeño papel doblado y entregándoselo a su amigo- se que te será de utilidad próximamente pero preferiría que lo vieras a solas, no es por ofender Falco san, pero es algo… personal-haciendo una ligera reverencia a forma de disculpa por lo que el sensei solo negó con la mano – bueno nos vemos luego Ise-kun – saliendo a paso rápido y una mano alzada se despidió dejando a los varones solos

En cambio Falco se aseguró de que no estuviera a unas cuadras a la redonda para que no tuviera interrupciones a lo que cuando se dio cuenta el castaño ya estaba acomodando sus instrumentos nuevamente – hey Hyodou necesito hablar algo contigo acerca de los mensajes de anoche- tomando asiento en una butaca que estaba cerca el joven lo imito

-de que se trata sensei, ¿es verdad que usted me los envió? –

-así es, yo lo envié por eso estoy aquí, ahora pon atención a lo que te diré y espero no te desmayes, por lo que te conozco eres susceptible a las impresiones y las mujeres –

-eso no es verdad, o puede que un poco más en lo segundo – agachándola mirada con vergüenza cosa que le dio risa a su sensei

-bien, primero quiero saber que tanto sabes de teología, si lo sé eres ateo pero quisiera saberlo antes de proseguir-

-de acuerdo, se que por parte de la fé católica hay un cielo y un infierno que los gobiernan ángeles y demonios respectivamente, aunque he oído que también hay algo de los ángeles caídos pero no estoy seguro en qué lugar están; por otro lado se un poco acerca de la mitología griega y nórdica por los animes que veía, en cuanto a la japonesa es tan extensa que no la comprendo y una que otra deidad de América pero tienen nombre tan complejos que me dio flojera seguir estudiándolas-

-bien Hyodou veo que hiciste tus deberes en la escuela, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que todo eso es real?- el joven solo se quedo pensativo ante la posibilidad de que fuera cierto

-ya sabe lo que dice el dicho, hasta no ver no creer, sin embargo ¿esto que tiene que ver con la propuesta que tiene?-

-precisamente tiene mucho que ver, ¿recuerdas la vez que te dije que te convertiría en un demonio de la música?-

-claro que recuerdo y me pareció gracioso porque…vamos ¿un demonio? ¿No hay algo más original? No se… ¿un dios de la música acaso? Suena mejor viejo- con la desidia en sus palabras tratando de darle sentido a lo dicho anteriormente

-bueno supongo entonces que no te interesa- con un tono un poco triste o tratando de sonar así ya que el castaño solo se le quedo viendo raro –ok ok esta bien sé que eso no se me da bien pero realmente no quisieras tomar mi propuesta, además podrás ser algo más que un simple músico, si aceptas te lo explicare detalladamente- reponiendo su carácter serio espero a que su alumno le respondiera ya que parecía que lo estaba considerando

-no lo sé, eso de ser un "demonio" no me da buena espina, pero si es usted quien me lo propone no le veo problema, además ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- quitándole la importancia al asunto a lo que su instructor solo se limito a alzar los hombros, acto seguido saco una pequeña caja de su chaqueta

-una vez haciendo lo siguiente no habrá marcha atrás ¿de acuerdo?- recibiendo un sí de su alumno –ok entonces continuemos- abriendo la caja se mostraban un juego de piezas de ajedrez transparentes lo curioso es que solo era la mitad del juego- bien te explicare que son estas piezas, en el inframundo donde residen los demonios tenemos un sistema de nobleza basada en el ajedrez donde el líder obviamente es el rey y puede llegar a tener un máximo de 15 sirvientes, pero eso depende de que tan fuerte sea tanto el rey como la persona a encarnar- el joven solo asentía a lo dicho- pero esta piezas tienen algo en particular, permiten entrelazar destrezas y habilidades del equipo en si, por poner un ejemplo si en tu equipo hay alguien que toque extraordinariamente el teclado o cualquier otro instrumento automáticamente los demás lo harán- esto último dejo un asombro en el joven

-espere un momento, ¿dijo inframundo? Y también dijo "tenemos" eso quiere decir ¿que usted es un demonio? –recibiendo solamente un asentamiento de cabeza por parte del ahora nombrado demonio- wow eso no me lo esperaba, pero ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que me dice la verdad? –dejando un desdén de desconfianza por lo que el demonio se puso de pie y desplego sus alas, estas era parecidas a las de los murciélagos, pero lo que dejo impresionado al joven era la cantidad de alas ya que eran 6 pares a lo que le surgió una duda- ¿no se supone que los demonios solo tiene un par de alas?-

-así es sin embargo es gobernado por 4 grandes demonios y yo soy uno de esos 4- aclarando este punto con un tono de fastidio –la verdad es que no me gusta estar al mando a parte estamos en una tregua temporal con las demás facciones que ya habías mencionado anteriormente así que los asuntos diplomáticos se los dejo a mis compañero ya que solo me encargo del asunto militar, aun así me da pereza- volviendo a tomar asiento y contrayendo sus alas para que según el evitar más desgaste físico

-ok realmente esto me cuesta asimilarlo tendría que ver a los demás para corroborarlo, vamos a dar el voto de confianza y volviendo al tema de las piezas… ¿en verdad eso se puede hacer? ¿No es algo injusto?, digo para los que se esfuerzan en aprender otros instrumentos me parece que es hacer trampa, pero por otra parte debe de haber algo oculto sobre ese sistema ¿cierto? Me parece demasiado práctico-

-es verdad tiene algunos imperfectos ya que está en fase de pruebas por eso yo te lo propongo normalmente el sistema le llamamos "evil pieces" pero este no sabemos cómo llamarle así que te daremos ese privilegio ¿te parece bien?- a lo que el joven aun no sabía realmente que decir accedió fácilmente

-ok entonces ¿que prosigue?, ¿hacemos un ritual con sangre, pentagramas, velas y una chica virgen o algo por el estilo?- cosa que saco una carcajada a su profesor

\- Jajajaja, no Hyodou, no sé porque los humanos tienen esas ideas, solamente haremos un pequeño ritual y listo-

-ok entonces prosigamos

-bien -tomando la pieza del rey se la entrego al castaño –entonces solo debes poner esta pieza a la altura de tu pecho- haciendo lo dicho por demonio acerco la pieza a su pecho- ahora respira hondo y cierra los ojos- siguiendo las instrucciones cerro lo ojos y lo que a continuación paso no lo esperaba, un golpe le fue asentado donde tenía la pieza –lo siento pero es necesario influir un poco de energía para que la pieza se adapte a tu energía –lentamente la pieza fue hundiéndose en el joven, al hacerlo noto que las demás piezas empezaron a brillar indicando que ya habían sido sincronizadas con la pieza del rey, tomando levemente un tono azul cobalto sin dejar de ser translucidas, viendo que el castaño cayó al piso desmayado debido al súbito impacto lo levanto y acomodo en el sofá que estaba al fondo, mientras el joven descansaba noto que una energía conocida y al misma tiempo temida salía de este, al mirar nuevamente noto que la mano derecha salía una ligera luz verde que inmediatamente se oculto al hacerlo también la energía dejo de emerger – "hoo parece que alguien acabo de despertar después de varios años, quien diría que este chico seria el portador de Draig pero bueno ya lo notara después" –pensando dejo un momento la habitación para notificar a sus colegas demonios del despertar del dragón rojo

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Issei

-hoo mira que despertar por la influencia de la energía de un Maou es un poco incomodo pero en fin- dijo un voz un tanto familiar para el joven

\- esa voz se que la he oído anteriormente- dijo el joven un poco inquieto

-así es socio ya he hablado contigo anteriormente solamente que me ignorabas olímpicamente, deja me presento, me llamo Draig Goch mejor conocido como el dragón celestial rojo o dragón gales, supongo que has escuchado hablar de mi-

-la verdad es que…no, es la primera vez que escucho dicho nombre, además si eres un dragón ¿por qué no te puedo ver? –

-eso se debe a que aún no tienes el poder necesario para moldear una imagen mía, algo que debes tener en cuenta es que somos seres hechos de energía por lo que es necesario que fortalezcas ese ámbito pero será en otra ocasión ya que debes despertar te habla aquel demonio- sin más se despidió aquella voz

De regreso al almacén

-y dicen que yo duermo a la hora que sea – decía el Maou con una ligera sonrisa

Dando un bostezo que dejaría en ridículo a un león el ahora poseedor del dragón gales prosiguió a incorporarse

-oook, esto no es algo que esperaba, ahora ¿algo que me tenga que decir? Porque la verdad estoy algo confundido, en el tiempo que estuve dormido un supuesto dragón me habló y dice que soy su poseedor y no que tanta palabrería, ¿no cree que me golpeó demasiado fuerte para que este delirando? – con un tono de molestia se dirigió al demonio

-de hecho tenía que haber sido más fuerte pero creo fue suficiente, y no, no deliras en verdad eres el nuevo Sekyuritei, aunque déjame decirte que aún no estás en condiciones de poder controlarlo, tendrás que entrenar mente y cuerpo para las futuras peleas que tendrás -

-espere un momento ¿pelear, yo? Creo se equivoca yo solamente quería reinaugurar mi local, en ningún momento acepte que tendría que pelear con alguien- levantándose de golpe y reclamando lo último dicho por su instructor

-de hecho si aceptaste – sacando de quien sabe donde un documento y mostrándole las cláusulas y en letras apenas perceptibles un apartado donde decía que estaría de acuerdo con participar en batallas y guerras si así fuese requerido, al verlo el castaño se fijo que su firma estaba al final del documento y se le hizo extraño ya que él nunca firmó nada

-¡oiga yo no firme esto, claramente se falsifico mi firma!-

-de hecho no- sacando su celular le muestra un video que cuando estaba dormido le acercó una pluma y el documento e inconscientemente el castaño firmo al mismo tiempo se ve al demonio tratando de hacer una cara troll pero por como se sabe que siempre tiene sueño le quito impacto a la grabación

-no sabía que podía hacer eso y menos durmiendo… me siento estafado – lamentablemente el joven no sabía que en verdad era un montaje de video pero se lo creyó y eso le bastaba al demonio

-bien en otro momento te hablaré acerca de lo que conlleva trabajar con la sociedad demoníaca por ahora debo dar un informe a Ajuka de las piezas nuevas porque no se percibe el aura demoníaca de ellas y realmente me da una pereza, en fin, nos vemos después – acto seguido desapareció en un destello de luz que salido del piso en forma de círculo

-ok veamos qué hora porque ya tengo hambre – mira su reloj y ya era pasadas de las 3pm y automáticamente su estómago hizo un gruñido, decidió sacar algo de la nevera que se encontraba convenientemente a lado del almacén y preparo algunos sándwich y prosiguió a sentarse a merendar y ver el papel que le entrego Mio antes de salir.

Al ver el papel se dio cuenta que era un dibujo un tanto peculiar, consistía en una estrella de David de 6 picos rodeado por varios círculos y símbolos extraños que no comprendía por lo que decidió dejarlo a lado de la mesa y preguntar posteriormente.

Reviso su reloj y apenas había pasado media hora desde que empezó a comer y aun quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de regresar a su casa por lo que mejor prosiguió a practicar otro poco, la cuestión era que practicaría

-rayos, después de sentir esa emoción tocando con ellos no se que tocar –mirando las partituras que tenia regadas vio una que se le hizo familiar y con algo de nostalgia, por lo que busco las demás hojas ya que no eran tan difícil para tocar –bueno si Mio será la bajista sería bueno que por lo menos le muestre un poco del ritmo que me hizo tomar el gusto a ese instrumento –ya teniendo todas las hojas de la partitura las puso sobre el atril , tomo el bajo, lo ajusto a su modo y haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tocarlo prosiguió a poner la demás pista en el estéreo para no perderse, una vez puesta la canción en modo karaoke y sin bajo prosiguió a empezar a tocar

Dando un rasgueo al bajo y sosteniendo la nota y comenzado a cantar

~Behold the King  
~The King of Kings  
~on your knees dog  
~All hail

~Bow down to the  
~Bow down to the King  
~Bow down to the  
~Bow down to the King

Y sin más el papel que había dejado en la mesa empezó a brillar intensamente interrumpiendo el ensayo y de momento a otro una ligera explosión se hizo presente

-¿¡pero qué chingados!? –grito Issei para que el polvo producido por la explosión empezara de disiparse dejando ver a un persona –ahora resulta que también atacan e invaden propiedad privada, así no pinches se puede –acercándose a la persona en cuestión se dio cuenta que era una mujer de estatura media, cabello rubio amarrado en la parte de atrás, un vestido largo azul con algunos detalles metálicos a la altura de la piernas al igual que en el pecho un peto metálico y en una de sus manos al parecer una espada pero lo único que se veía era la silueta ya que parecía que estaba invisible –ok, primero resulta ser que tengo un profesor que es un demonio, después que tengo una lagartija súper desarrollada dentro de mí y ahora atacan y allanan mi local, ¿Qué sigue, magos y payasos en el almacén? A todo esto ¿quién eres tú? –ya con un tono irritable dado todo lo que ha pasado hoy solo le quedo a lo que solo recibió como respuesta

-¿eres tu mi master? –apuntando con su espada al dorso de la mano izquierda del joven donde al ver la acción de la mujer vi que en dicho lugar tenía unos símbolos rojos que brillaban levemente los tallo con la otra mano y no se quitaban parecían tatuajes

-no sé que sea un master y tampoco sé que son esto símbolos pero algo si es seguro, es que aun no me has dicho quien eres

-disculpa por ello master –sacándole una vena de la sien al muchacho del enojo –aun no te puedo revelar mi nombre pero al llevar esos símbolos significa que soy tu servant y que estarás involucrado en una guerra despiadada por algo que conocemos como el santo grial, por el momento me puedes llamar Saber –acabo de hablar la mujer por lo que el joven no sabía ya que decir

-ok, eso significa que estaré en problemas bastante tiempo ¿verdad? –recibiendo solo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de Saber –y ahí va mi sueño de una vida tranquila, solo falta que me hagan regresar a la escuela, en fin me presento soy Issei Hyodou dueño de este local y era alguien común y corriente hace un par horas hasta que me convirtieron en demonio y saber que soy poseedor del dragón rojo enserio son muchas cosas por digerir por un día y ahora resulta que soy un master ¿QUÉ MAS ME PUEDE PASAR?

Y con ese grito al aire se desmayo sin saber que en otros lados la vida le tenia mas sorpresas esperándole solo por decir que ni en su casa estaría traquilo

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta mi primer historia, espero les guste y comenten cosas que no tengan congruencia faltas de ortografía etc etc sugerencias quejas son bien recibidas

Hasta la proxima


End file.
